Answer To A Wish
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: He got his wish, but what happened after it was answered? Sequel to Storymaster Caith's "Price."


Answer to A Wish.

This is a sequel of sorts to Storymaster Caith's story "Price." I'd advise reading that first, since this will make more sense.

**& & &**

_The boy looked at him. "What do you want?" he asked. "For a price?"_

_The man glanced down at one long-fingered hand, then at the boy. "I suppose, in light of everything that comes.."_

_He knelt, brushing a hand against the boy's cheek; he didn't flinch as one long finger traced the left side of his face._

"_Your eye. Your left one should do fine." He said softly._

_The boy smiled; not a relieved smile, but a satisfied one. "What, this old thing?" he said, placing two fingers over his left eye socket. "You can take it. I don't need it. Chiyo baasama says Puppeteers see better in the dark, anyway."_

"_Are you sure?" the man asked, though he'd never asked before._

_Without a word, the boy dug his fingers into his socket. In the moonlight, the red streaming from his face looked like wet paint, or a river of black ink. He didn't make a sound, not a cry of pain or doubt. The man held out his hand, and the boy placed the wet eyeball into it._

_The man rubbed a thumb across the boy's face and caught him as he collapsed._

_He would awake the next morning with an eye that could not see, though it looked perfectly healthy; and he would learn to hone his senses on his left side, where his younger brother often stood. He would learn patience, and stealth, and silence; and they would call him "The Bloody Puppeteer", and compare him to a scorpion. *_

**& & &**

"The poison's spreading. It's pointless to struggle. You have two, maybe three days. I don't have to finish you now. We both know how this is going to end. . ."+

The harsh voice, sounding so much like the sandstorms that ravage his home smirks as he lies on the sand, coarse, hard sand that digs into his wrists and fingers, but he can't move, no matter how hard he tries. His body isn't responding to his commands, due to the poison flowing through his veins. He knows what this means, he knows how this will end, but he can't let himself die. He isn't going to let himself die. He has to save his brother from the darkness, he has to rescue Gaara. His torso is icy cold even in the desert heat and he can feel the same coldness flowing through his limbs, reaching every inch of his body.

_Gaara. . . _ He thinks, lying on the sand, the grains pressing against his face, sticking to the purple paint he wears, the paint that hides a face that looks so much like his father, the paint that hides a face that is gentle, caring, open. _Gaara. . ._

The darkness is playing at the edge of the vision in his good eye, shadowing the sight of the man walking off. The last thing he remembers before the darkness closes over his sight is red clouds on a black field.

Those clouds, always red, red like blood. Red like the colour of his brother's hair, the brother he couldn't save, the brother that had been taken from his grasp, float in his mind, dancing across a sea of black.

When it wasn't the clouds, it was his brother, standing in the blue Kazekage robes, a deep red stain on the front, over his heart. His jade eyes are shadowed. "Why Kankuro? Why didn't you save me? You've killed me, Kankuro."

When it wasn't his brother, it was Chikamatsu Monzeimon, smirking at him from behind his painted face, his red and yellow kimono rustling as he moved, the long pipe held in one hand.

"Was it worth it? Was it worth the risk, the pain, the fear that you endured? Was it all worth it to gain a brother, just to lose him?"

**& & & **

Sakura looks down at the eighteen-year-old boy lying on the bed in front of her. His face is tortured, lined with pain, a sheen of sweat covering his pale skin. She realizes that she has never seen Kankuro without his hood and makeup. She wonders why he hides his strong features under the thick paint.

She shakes her head slightly, knocking the thoughts out of her mind, starting to check him over. Sakura gently pries open his left eyelid, shining a small penlight into his eye. The pupil never changes and she blinks, wondering what is wrong. She sends a small amount of her chakra into his eye, starting a bit as she realizes that his eye isn't real.

Her mind wanders over the times she had seen him and she realizes that he had always closed that eye in a kind of wink, but had never missed anything because of it. She makes a note to talk to him about it, starting to heal him, removing the poison from his body. He moans softly as she pulls the poison from him and she smiles a bit, knowing that he would survive.

**& & & **

Something is happening to him. Someone is touching him, pushing something into his chest. That is a weird feeling. The dreams are fading as warmth returns to his limbs. The warmth hurts him terribly, but it is a good pain. He knows he is alive.

Kankuro moans softly, opening his eyes, blinking against the light that was flooding the room. Kakashi is talking about tracking the ones who took Gaara, but Kankuro wakes, telling them that he has taken some cloth from the one called Sasori.

He sits up slowly, looking over to his left, where a few people stood, then back to his right, smiling slightly at Sakura, who is standing beside his bed, her hair pulled up, a grin on her face. Naruto and Kakashi are in the doorway, Chiyo and Ebizo beside them. Baki is also in the room, worried and relieved to see him. Temari, who looks greatly relieved, is with them as well. Kakashi is relieved and takes it. Sakura checks him over again, then leaves after making him drink something that tastes bitter, but he swallows it down because she is shoving it down his throat.

**& & &**

She walks through the halls of the Kazekage mansion, walking to his room, raising her hand, knocking softly on the door. "Kankuro?"

"Come in." He replies, his voice muffled by the door.

Sakura opens the door, smiling at Kankuro, who is sitting in front of a mirror, spreading the dark purple paint he always wore on his face. "Kankuro, what is up with your eye?"

"What do you mean?" Kankuro asks, not breaking his brush strokes.

"Your left eye. It. . . it's not real. It doesn't work." She replies, sitting down on his bed, watching him. He has his right eye shut and is spreading paint over the lid. Sakura is surprised at how well he is able to cover his face with only one eye.

"I know that." Kankuro shrugs, finishing the paint, checking it in the mirror.

"Why?" Sakura watches as he stands, running his fingers through his dark brown hair, tousling it.

"Why do you want to know?" He sits backwards on the chair, crossing his arms over the back of the chair, resting his chin on his arms.

Sakura shakes her head slightly as his left eye slides shut. "Because I would like to know the story behind it."

Kankuro shakes his head, watching her. "I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?" She asks again, pressing him

He ignores her question, standing, picking up the bandaged wrapped puppet sitting beside his bed. He slings it on his back, holding the door open for her. "Temari's waiting for me. I have to go."

Sakura watches him go, his lanky form disappearing down the hall, her mind running over his conversation. Her mind wanders, unbidden, to Kankuro's face and the one time she had seen it without paint on. A small smile crosses her face as she thinks of the strange puppet master.

**& & &**

Soon, the puppet master gets his brother back again, his wish answered again. As he helps his brother walk back to Sunakagure, he remembers the wish he had made so many years before. He looks over Gaara's head to the blond ninja helping Gaara as well. Naruto from Konoha. The one who gave him his brother back, the boy who had granted his wish. Kankuro smiles slightly, happy that his brother has someone that helped him out of the darkness that he lived in for so long. Kankuro's gaze wanders from Naruto to the pink haired koinchi that walks beside him. He finds his mind wandering to the times she helped him after he was wounded in the search for Gaara. Her face is cut and dirty, yet he still finds beauty in it. He decides that once the excitement over Gaara's return dies down, he will talk to her. Later, after Chiyo-baa's funeral, he walks to the medical ward where she is watching over the wounded, caring for them. She turns as he comes up, a smile crossing her face. "Hello Sakura."

"Hi Kankuro." She motions to a bed and he sits down on it. She comes to his side, checking him over. "How are your wounds?"

"Healing." He suddenly finds it hard to speak, but he can't let this show, because he is a ninja. He is tough, emotionless, rational. "Thank you for your help when I was poisoned."

Sakura smiles, seeing his embarrassment, but not saying anything. "Of course. I couldn't let you die. Temari would have killed me."

He laughs at this, smiling slightly. "Yeah. She would have."

Footsteps sound in the door as Naruto comes into the medical. "Hey Sakura! We're leaving!!"

"Oh. Right." She smiles at him, then looks over at Kankuro. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah." Kankuro waits until Naruto has left, then he stands, walking to Sakura's side. "Would… would you come back sometime? Maybe with Shikamaru. I. . . would like to see you again."

Her smile grows wider and she hugs him quickly. "Of course I will. And you can come with Temari to Konoha sometime."

"I will." Kankuro nods, following her out of the city, where she joins with her team and he joins his siblings. Gaara and Naruto shake hands and Naruto turns, his team heading off. Kankuro watches Sakura until he can no longer see her pink uniform. He turns, meeting with Gaara, who is standing behind him, a knowing look in his pale eyes. "What?"

"You. . . have feelings for her." He says softly, a small smile on his face.

Kankuro shakes his head, not wanting to admit it. "No."

"You do. You asked her to visit you."

"How. . .?"

"I heard you talking to her." Gaara smiles secretly, then turns to go back into Suna, but pauses, turning back to Kankuro. "By the way, you have permission to go to Konoha with Temari any time you wish. As protection for her, of course."

"Of course." Kankuro replies, his face straight, but as soon as Gaara turns his back, a smile breaks out on his face as he heads inside to ask Temari when she next plans to go to Konoha.

**& & & **

Over the next few months, Kankuro visits Konoha many times, each time going to visit Sakura. Their relationship grows until the day when he finally asks her to marry him. She says yes and they are soon married, blending the villages of Konoha and Suna. Sakura agrees to move to Suna because of Kankuro's job. They carry on a happy existence in the desert land, still carrying on missions, enjoying being together when they can. One day, almost two years after their wedding, the question from so many years ago comes up again. They are in their bedroom, getting ready for bed when Sakura asks. Kankuro is sitting on the bed, watching her get ready for bed when she turns, sitting next to him, looking at him when she asks.

"Kankuro, what happened to your eye?" She asks softly, her green eyes meeting his.

He sighs. "I'll tell you if you promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise." She says softly, curling up on the bed.

He lays back against the pillows, smiling as she curls around him. "I. . . I gave it up many years ago."

"'Gave it up'?" She repeats. "I don't understand."

"It was an exchange to Chikamatsu Monzeimon." Kankuro arches an eyebrow as Sakura holds up a hand. "What?"

"I'm confused. First, who is Chikamatsu Monzeimon?" She asks, watching his face.

"He's the first puppeteer ever. The first one to use the kugutsu no jutsu. He. . . haunts the streets of Suna on the nights of a full moon. And if you can find him, he may grant you a wish. But he always asks for something in exchange. Always. And it's never something small. Or. . . in his own words. . . Blood for blood returned. The payment's gotta be equal to the wish *." Kankuro gives a small laugh as he remembers meeting the man so many years ago. "Imagine it. A young kid, thinking he was powerful, facing a giant from the myths. I was scared when I met him, but who wouldn't be? Once I found him, I told him what I wanted."

Sakura lays her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. "What did you ask for?"

He strokes her hair softly, looking down at her. She looks up, meeting his eyes. His emerald eyes are shades, memories playing in their depth. "I wished for a little brother. I wished for Gaara to come back to me."

"And what did Chikamatsu tell you?" Sakura asks, drawn into Kankuro's story.

"He told me I'd fear Gaara and possibly hate him. That I'd see his face and wish that he would simply disappear. I'd live in perpetual terror probably for most of my life. Then he asked me if I was sure this was what I wanted." Kankuro's voice dies again as he slips back into his memory, remembering the multiple thoughts that had assailed him when he had told his wish to Chikamatsu. "I told him that since I already feared Gaara, what was there to lose?* I asked his price and he asked for my eye."

"You just gave it to him?" She is surprised, slightly frightened at the unattached manner in which Kankuro speaks. He never speaks like this unless he is speaking of his father.

"Yeah. He wanted it as payment for my wish, so I gave it to him." Kankuro places two fingers over his left eye, an imitation of Gaara. "So, I've lived since then without the eye. It was hard at first, but I got used to it."

Sakura watches him, seeing the soft side of him that has been newly revealed to her over the last two years that she has been married to him. "Did you ever tell Gaara about this?"

"No. And I don't think I ever will." He looks at her, both eyes open again, the emerald colour burning into her own jade ones. "Don't tell anyone."

"I. . . I won't." She replies, wondering why he wants it a secret. Her mind wanders over the past few years. "Do. . . do you think that Naruto was the answer to your wish?"

"I think so." He smiles a bit. "After all, he gave me back my brother."

She smiles, her hand resting on her slightly protruding stomach. "I'm glad."

"So am I." Kankuro's smile grows and he pulls the covers over them, kissing her head. "Good night, love."

**& & &**

Sakura runs through the halls of the medical ward, her pulse racing in her ears. She turns, sliding into the room where her husband lies, his breathing shallow. Machines surround him, each making a different sound. She heads to his side, falling to her knees. She calls on her medical chakra, trying to help Kankuro. A soft hum fills the air as she runs her hands over his wounds, but when she stops, pulling back the bandages, there is no change. Tears fill her eyes, but she shakes her head, trying again, with the same result. She takes his large hand in both of hers, holding it, trying to think of what she could do. He does not respond to her touch, but remains still. Someone has washed the paint off of Kankuro's face, revealing his true face, which is marred by dark bruises. His bare chest is wrapped in blood-stained bandages. Bandages also run down his arms, red slashing through the crisp white. "Kankuro. . ."

A sharp intake of breath comes from behind her and she turns. Gaara is standing behind her, his hair tousled, dressed in a rumpled yuakata. "Kankuro. . . Sakura, I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" She asks, looking up at him as he walks to her side.

"He was injured on a mission." Gaara's face is sad as he looks down at his brother. "I didn't know how bad it was until now."

"Do. . . do you think he'll make it?"

"I don't know." Gaara replies softly. Sakura's head hangs and she stares at the floor. She hears Gaara sigh softly, then he puts a hand on her shoulder, speaking. "I will make sure he gets the best care."

"Thank you."

A medical ninja comes into the room, bowing to Gaara. "Lord Kazegage, Lady Sakura. I must ask you to leave. I am sorry."

"It's fine." Gaara nods, helping Sakura to her feet. He leads her outside, looking around at the city, which is washed with blue light from the moon. Gaara looks up at the full sphere, the moonlight playing off of his hair. "Shukaku used to go crazy during a full moon."

Sakura blinks, her mind suddenly remembering something Kankuro told her about the puppeteer Chikamatsu Monzeimon. He_' haunts the streets of Suna on the nights of a full moon.'_ An idea grows in her head and she turns to Gaara. "Thank you for your help, but I just want to be left alone right now."

He nods, understanding in his eyes. "All right. Be careful."

"I will." Sakura waits until Gaara is gone, then whispers. "Monzeimon -sensai, please. Hear my wish, help me. Please."

A cold wind picks up, blowing the sand around her. She shivers, wrapping her arms around herself, whispering the mantra over and over again. She suddenly smells the sharp scent of smoke and looks over. A tall, think man is standing beside her, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, a long pipe held in one hand. His face is painted in swirls of crimson and gold, matching the long kimono he is wearing. Crimson eyes peer down at her from under dark brows. A smirk grows on his face as he studies her. "You are not one of this village. Not by birth."

"No. I am married to Puppet Master Kankuro."

Chikamatsu Monzeimon smiles this tiem. "Ah yes. The boy who gave up his eye for his brother. I suppose he is the one who told you about me."

"He is. And he is the reason that I called you."

"Well. What is it you desire?"

"My husband's life. He is almost dead. Please save him."

"This is what you want?"

"Yes." Sakura nods, her eyes filling with tears.

Chikamatsu Monzeimon looks down at Sakura, his face growing grave. "I will grant you this wish, but you must pay. What are you willing to give? Think carefully about this. What will you give for the life of your husband?"

**& & & **

*** - **Taken from Storymaster Caith's story "Price" the prequel to this story.

**+ -- **From Naruto Manga 28, page 136.

Ok . . . So. . . I hope that ya'll liked this!! A big thanks to Storymaster Caith for letting me write this story and for beta-ing it!!!


End file.
